


When I get bored, I…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 5   When I get bored, I...Kurt Hummel has a rare free day
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	When I get bored, I…

Kurt Hummel had a free day! Well, his band had practice that evening at 8pm…but until then he was free. No classes, no work, no roommates and roommate drama and no Blaine and Blaine drama.

He’d planned for days what he was going to do. Unfortunately several plans had to be scrapped, because he could not go shopping or to a show or travel very far. His free day wasn’t because he had money…it was just timing. However…he still had plans. He’d started simple. Sleep in, watch tons of tv, sing whatever he wanted at the top of his lungs, walk around in his underwear, and eat whatever he wanted without concern about anyone seeing and commenting on it.

And his day started out great. He woke an hour later than he usually did (which really probably shouldn’t count as sleeping in but it was for him) and lounged in his boxers and nothing else for three episodes of Fame…first season. During the second episode he fixed himself a green smoothie and an egg white omelet, with ham and mushrooms and topped with avocado and ate it without having anyone whine at him. Then he showered while singing as loudly as he could with the door open so his voice filled the loft and dressed in his most comfortable clothing…the ones he would rather no one ever saw. He then played an episode of Queer as Folk full blast on the television while cooking bacon…real bacon…for a BLT with cheese. After cooking he stripped down to grey boxer briefs, just because he could. And he was naughty while finishing the episode...in the living room…on the couch. (He kept his mess to himself and didn’t soil the couch…no one should have any true complaints if they ever found out.)

However, by the time he’d watched an Elvis movie he’d found on TV and eaten Ice Cream straight out of the carton without a break-up being involved…Kurt was bored. Like seriously bored.

He tried reading. However he’d finished the play they were reading for class and they hadn’t been given the next play yet and he was in the middle of three books but none were capturing his interest at the time and he didn’t want to start yet another book. He’d read all the magazines they had about, and the newspaper was read with his breakfast.

He’d already been singing and dancing around the loft, music was playing…but he wasn’t in the mood to just sit and listen. 

He considered a walk, but that meant getting dressed. So did a movie out at a theater.

He wasn’t in the mood for any of programs on TV at the moment, nor any of the videos or series they had on DVD.

The internet was not even entertaining.

Then as he was flipping through a channel and had paused very briefly to pick up the spoon that had dropped from the ice cream carton, something caught his attention for a few seconds. The TV was on some talk show on some channel he never actually watched when the lady that was being interviewed talked about reading old classic books and then imagining how they would have to be in a modern time…using LM Montgomery as an example.

The idea was fleeting at first. Wouldn’t that be a bit fun…to move something like Barefoot In the Park to some other time instead of the old standard of moving Shakespeare forward in time. Kurt changed the channel and continued to try to find something to watch.

There was nothing on and ideas just kept swirling. Was there somewhere else…another country or time when Oklahoma would work? Would Phantom of the Opera work in ancient Greece? 

He turned the TV off. Kurt pulled his sketch book and pencils out; he got back on his laptop. He was pretty sure once an outfit or two were drawn up he’d be bored again. It wasn’t even past two in the afternoon yet. He put his music onto his musical play list. He still didn’t feel like getting dressed so he laid a blanket out on the floor and settled down with paper and pencils to chase some ideas.

Elliot and Dani knocked. Several times over a ten minute period they knocked at Kurt’s door. Elliot heard music from inside and so figured they might as well just let themselves in. Dani ran into Elliot’s back a little over four steps into the loft. They both stared for a few moments before the giggles burst forth.

Kurt Hummel was in boxer briefs sitting cross legged on the rug between the coffee table and the couch. There were sketches everywhere, mixed with open notebooks and bits of paper with musical notations. Colored pencils, pens and even water color paints were scattered about. Kurt had a pencil in his mouth, one tucked between toes, and was busy drawing with one as he used the eraser in his other hand to lighten the marks he’d just made. They both moved further into the room, expecting Kurt to notice them.

Dani was all the way over to the kitchen area before he did.

The pencils went flying as Kurt looked up at them, shouted and jumped. The dart to his bedroom area was accompanied by a squeal and then a lot of swearing. Dani was laughing near hysterically, while Elliot was still standing with his mouth open. Dani came his way and pushed his jaw up.

“Remember?” She said. “We don’t drool over our friends. Besides, you should come see what is around you instead. I never knew Kurt wrote music and for some reason I never realized he designed either.”

“You knew he designed. We’ve been putting the outfits for the band together since it started.” Elliot said.

“I mean not like this. I didn’t realize he designed like this.”

Elliot looked down and realized what she meant. Kurt had never shown him anything like he saw spread-out all over the loft. The drawings were amazing…the costumes and outfits, the details, the bits of writing attached to the sketches, the bits of lyrics and melodies. 

“Amazing.” Elliot whispered.

Kurt swept back into the room, dressed and put together, picking up drawings and setting them into piles, tidying up.

“What is all this?” Dani asked.

Kurt shrugged. “I was bored. Sorry I lost track of time, hope you don’t mind the hair. Of course considering you caught me much more au natural than pretty much anyone has ever seen me before I doubt the hair is traumatizing.”

“Neither was nearly seeing you in the buff.” Dani said.

“Sooo…shall we start practice?” Kurt replied with a blush.

“We should.” Dani answered, steering Elliot towards the table. “We were talking before we got to the loft about doing a like a bubblegum music night…with songs like Sugar. Things you might have heard off Scooby-Doo. Or maybe beach boys…”

Elliot followed Dani and Kurt to the table, taking the time to pick up and stack bits and pieces of work still scattered about and stack them like Kurt was still doing. He peered down to a bit of lyrics with the notation ‘to be sung as the displaced oracle is loaded into the nuthouse wagon’ and marked with a note to see some other paper. He and Kurt were going to have to sit down and have a major discussion here soon, because everything in Elliot’s hand was utterly brilliant.

Kurt needed to be able to be bored more often.


End file.
